Capture the Flag
__FORCETOC__ Instructions for Playing Capture the Flag (CTF) is a combination of traditional CTF and Team Deathmatch. Like Team Deathmatch, capturing bases allows for forward spawning. Players can use captured bases to spawn near their enemies’ flag in an attempt to grab it quickly. Once grabbed, they must return the flag to their base and capture it by touching the enemy flag to their own flag while it’s at their base in order to receive points for the team towards winning the match. Once you've grabbed the enemy flag, look for the dotted green line on your mini-map! It will show you the direction to home. If the enemy drops your flag, friendly forces must "return" it by standing near it long enough for the progress bar to finish and your flag to disappear and re-spawn back at your home base. The longer the enemy has been carrying your flag, the longer it will take for your team to "return" it once you've killed the enemy flag carrier. FCTF FCTF stands for Flying Capture the Flag. It's a game of CTF, but one in which the server has been setup to permit flight with the flag, so pilots can grab the flag and fly it home. Strategies for Winning In addition to following General Strategy advice... (the most common/useful/important tips are near the top) *'Have enough pilots' - You cannot protect your flag solely with ground-pounders waiting at your home base. You MUST have enough pilots, because they're the ones that can destroy the enemy when he's gotten away from your base with the flag. *'Capture bases' - The more bases you have, the more resources your team has available to it, and the more intercept locations you have if an enemy gets out of your base with your flag. *'Don't have too many defenders' - You definitely want "enough" defense of your flag, but unless the enemy is putting insane pressure on your home base, you don't need a ton of defenders (unless the team is all pros and you're all newbies). That would be too much wasted man-power that could be out there putting pressure on their home base, or capturing bases, or generally killing the enemy and thwarting their attempts to either get to your base, or escape with the flag. If you're all in your home base, who is capturing their flag, or doing the other tasks listed? *'Defense should be ready to intercept' - If you're a defender, don't defend from BEHIND your flag if possible...because if the enemy grabs it and starts running, he's now running AWAY from you. If you are hidden somewhere in front of your flag, if you fail to stop the grab, at least when he starts running he now has to start running TO you...giving you more chances to stop him. *'Walk the enemy flag' - If you walk with the enemy flag, as long as you don't shoot (or only use your knife), you don't show on the map. Cars are good for a fast but quiet getaway. *'Teamwork!' - Get convoys going to go after the enemy flag. If you can have a warhawk fly in and destroy landmines & defenders in the area, then you guys roll up in tanks & jeeps while the warhawk provides air cover, you improve your chances of grabbing the flag. A warhawk as air cover for the jeep helps ensure the jeep gets home with the flag. *'Bad pilot cover' - If no one's covering your flag runner, even if you're a bad pilot, you can still help. Hover over them so any aerial fire hits you rather than the flag runner. You'll die, but maybe you'll buy some time for the runner. *'Avoid Base Ravage' - Don't get Base Ravaged *'Don't Base Ravage' - One theory is that if you Base Ravage the enemy before scoring any flag captures, their entire team will be bottled-up at home base which can make it very hard for ever getting their flag...so you'll have a better shot at winning if you don't Base Ravage (at least not right away). *'FCTF for ground-pounders' - If you want to stay on the ground and defend the flag, you're going to need teammates to be effective. If you've got help, you guys will have epic battles against the many warhawks trying to take your flag. *'Use mines to prevent pursuit' - At the enemy's home base, place Land Mines on the ground where their warhawks spawn before going for the flag. This can make it harder for someone to follow you in a warhawk after you've grabbed the flag. Category:Game Modes